Gohan regresa al mundo shinobi (continuacion de gohan dilemma )
by Senkara Nails
Summary: luego de el accidente ocurrido hace tres años gohan decide regresar al mundo shinobi a cumplir su promesa y luchar contra orochimaru , cuando se encuentra on sus amigos sabe que esa batalla habia concluido y el se queda por unos 4 meses y conose a un nuevo familiar , se enamora de sakura ect...


gohan se encontraba estudiando en su habitacon lla que se la habia pasado entrenando con el señor piccoro los dos ultipos años , mientras gohan estudiaba tranquilamente en su habitacion en tre una pila enorme de libros entro su madre y le dijo :

(antes de habrir la puerta )

milk: gohan espero que estes estudiando !

(entro en su habitacion y pego un grito hacia arriba )

gohan :(se asusto y callo de su silla):mamán que sucede ?

milk:como puedes estudiar con tanto desorden ?! tus libros estan por todos lados , y no as echo tu cama , te ordeno que ordenes tu habitacion y luego sigue con tus estudios ..

gohan ; asintio con a cabeza .

milk: vendre en un rato para ver como te ha ido .

gohan :si mamá.

mientras , gohan tendia su cama fue a guardar un monton de libros con temas que el ya sabia

entonces vio un albun que decia :buenos momentos ...en el se encontraba un monton de totos de el con su padre , con su padre , con bulma, trunks y todos sus amigos , con una gran sonrisa en el rostro gohan recordava todos los buenos momentos que habia pasado , depronto ve una foto con kashi -sensei, iruka - sensei ,jiraya , sakura y naruto... miro a sakura y dijo :

gohan ; muy pronto nos veremos ... sakura ...

mientras en konoha , sakura estaba en el ospital con lady Tsunade ,curando a unos shinobi que fueron eridos en una mision , cuando sakura termino su turno tsunade le dijo que la veria en e campo de entrenamiento en dos horas , sakura estaba muy canada asique regreso a su casa para descansar un poco , cuando llego fu directo a su habitacion y se lanso en su cama , esntonces se dio media buelta y vio un marco con una foto , era la foto que iruka les habia sacado antes de que gohan se marchara a su dimension , y se dijo a si misma :_gohan ya quiero que nos volvamos a ver ..._

depronto sakura se queda dormida ... cuando se despierta se da cuenta ue en unos 15 minutos tendria que reunsise con tsunade

sakura:rayos me quede dormida !

entonces sakura sale corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento cuando se encuentra alli dice :

sakura : rayos que bueno que aun no ah llegado tsunade...

luego de unos cinco minutos los cuales pasaron rapdisimo para sakura aparece tsunade y le dice :

tsunade :lo siento si te hice esperar mucho es que tuve que hacer unos informes osbre una operacion muy importante.

sakura que no sa habia percatado de su presenci le dice :

tsunade ! ah jajaja no se preocupe entiendo , entiendo , usted es una mujer muy ocupada , ajaja!

tsunade : gracias por entender , ahora en guardia ! vamos a hacer un calentamiento rapido .

en la dimension de gohan , el se preparaba para volver a la dimension ninja, el estaba muy pero muy emosionado por volver a ver a sus amigos y a sakura , gohan estos ultimos tres años apenas recien cumplidos se habia preparado muy bien en sus estudios , or eso su madre le dio su aprobacion para regresar a aqul lugar , sin embargo a gohan no le importaba mucho la aprobacion de su madre ya que el regresaria si ella quiera o no . ademas ya tenia dieciseis años y podia hacer esetipo de cosas mas siendo un ssj .

esta vez gohan estaba mejor preparado , tenia ropas y dinero , encapsulo todas sus cosas y se despidio de su madre y de su pequeño hermano goten .

el se dirigio a capsula corp. con bulma , la cual estos ultimos tres años habia mejorado la maquina de paso de dimension , el podria ir y venir a cualquier dimension que quisiera con un pequeño control remoto que estaba programado para ir y venir entre esas dos dimensiones , gohan se despidio de los que se encontraban alli , trunks y bulma , vegeta ni se molesto en ir a ver al mocosa ya que estaba entrenando en la camara de entrenamiento que bulma habia construido

trunks :adios gohan regresa pronto para jugar!

gohan :si trunks! re prometo apenas regrese vendre a jugar con tigo ! asta entonces nos vemos !

bulma:adios gohan !

gohan saludo con la mano y se lanso hacia el aujero .

bulma :(para si misma ) _es increible como ha cambiado , crecido y echo mas fuerte estos ultimos tres años jajajaj m impresinas gohan te pareces muco a tu padre _bulma sonrio

depronto gohan aterizo en la entrada de conoha , y se dirigio hacia la torre del hojage que acutualmente era ocupado por lady tsunade , gohan le pregunto a la secretaria de tsunade donde podria encontrarla y esta le dijo:

secretaria :bueno, ella se encuentra entrenando a sakura - chan en el campo de enrenamiento norte ...

gohan no la dejo terminar y salio corriendo con una mano en alto y saludando : gracias por la informacion nos vemos gracias !

depronto gohan estaba bolando por los cielos y se encontro co sakura y tsunade peleando y se dijo para si mismo

gohan :_wow , como ha cambiado sakura etos ultimos tres años ,se ha buelto muy fuerte , es increible no parece la misma chica ._

luego el decidio sorprenderla y aterrizo , se escondio tras un arbusto para lueo saltar y asustarla .

ella sintio una presencia y lanzo un gran puñetazo contra el suelo en la direccion que se encontraba gohan , depronto el sintio ese movimiento y rapidamente aparecio detras de ella , cuando sakura se dio buelta se sorprendio y gohan dijo:

gohan :wow sakura , si que te has buelto muy fuerte , te etrañe mucho estos tres años .

sakura : ( con una ruborizada sonrisa ) go ...go...gohan ... que bueno volver a verte , yo tambien te extrañe mucho ella le dio un gran y fuerte habrazo , tsunade se dio cuenta que alli estaba de mas y se fue , en su lugar dejo una nota , cuando sakura se percato de que tsunade sa habia ido tomo la nota que decia :

_nos vemos mañana aqui a las 7:30 pm , un gusto volverte a ver gohan , adios mocoso _

_atte :Lady Tsunade ..._

los jovenes se miraron entre si y rieron , bueno ahora que estamos solos podemos ir a comer algo te parese bien ? pregunto sakura ,

gohan : si estaria geñal, yo te invito .

sakura : de acuerdo , pero la proxima invito yo (sonrio)

gohan : jajajaja no te lo permitiria , el hombre inbita jajajja .

como ya estaba oscureciendo decidieron pasear por conoha y luego en la noche ir a senar alli , en el camino se encontaron con todos sus amigos , estaban reunidos alli , todos dijieron : sakura -chan donde estabas ?acaso te olvidaste de la fiesta ?

sakura :ah, sierto lo siento me olvide es que bueno , estaba con gohan yhh ... se me paso el tiempo lo siento jajaja

todos sorprendidos dijieron : ya regreso! donde esta sakura ?!

gohan fue hacia donde estaba sakura y le dio un helado .

depronto miro hacia adelante , y sonrio , hola chicos como estan ?!tanto tiempo, es un gusto volver a verlos ...

todos se reunieron y lo invitaron a gohan a participar de la fiesta , sakura estaba de acuerdo y ambos se quedaron en la fiesta .

gohan se encontro con naruto quien estaba conversando con hinata , naruto dejo a hinata y se dirigio hacia gohan , cuando se encontraon naruto estaba realmente sorprendido , entonces se dieron un gran saludo y comensaron a hablaro , como hinata vio que sakura estaba participando de la conversacion ella decidio haceracrse , naruto dijo : ven hinata hacercate mas ! hinata un poco sonrojada se hacerco , naruto puso una mano en u sintura , hinata saludo hal joven que se encontraba a la par de sakura ,y dijo:

hinata :hola , gohan -kun , como has estado?

gohan : que ? hinata ? eres tu?! (dijo muy sorprendido )

hinata :(sonriente ) si ajajajaj

gohan : lo siento por mi reaccion es que realmente as cambiado mucho en este tiempo , muy bien y tu ?

hinata : bien garcias .

naruto se dio cuenta de que sakura queria estar a asolas con gohan asique dijo :

hinata que te parece si vamos a caminar ?

hinata ; ehh, de acuerdo naruto-kun ( naruto les gunio el ojo)

sakura para si misma :_gracias naruto ._gohan te parece si vamos a un lugar mas pribado? es que necesito hablar algo con tigo .

gohan : de hacuerdo te sigo .

sakura lo guio atras de un arbol en un lugar en donde al parecer no habia nadie .

gohan : bien que querias decirme :

sakura:mirando hacia el suelo , en realidad quiero decirte y darte

gohan ( un poco confundiodo ) y que es ?

sakura : bueno , es algo que queria darte cuando te despediste pero no me anime , y lo estube guardando todo este tiwmpo , pero al fin me eh decidio , cierra los ojos

gohan : de hacuerdo ( cerro los ojos )

sakura :estas listo ?

gohan: si

serca de el se sentia una respiracion.

sakura : de hacuerdo pero no ballas a habrir los ojos .

gohan con una pequeña sonrisa : esta bien .

depronto sakura puso sus brasos en los hombros de gohan y lo beso,gohan la tomo por la sintura y se separaro un poco , mientras se miraban a los ojos gohsn dijo , es gracioso , yo tambien queria darte algo asi antes de irme ,...

sakura : y lo hiciste , o no?

gohan : si , pero no como lo tendria que haber echo.

el lo atrajo hacia ella y la beso con una gran intensidad .

luego de un rato muy pero muy largo, se separaron .

gohan :(aun abrazandola ) : no tengo ganas de separarme nunca mas de ti .

sakura: yo tampoco, gohan ?!

gohan : si que pasa ?!

sakura : te puedo confesar algo ?!

gohan : claro que si , decime ...

sakura : recuerdas cuando estabas en el hospital de conoha ?!

gohan : si .

bueno : recurdas que tsunade te dijo que yo estaba alli todo el tiempo ?!

gohan si , que pasa con eso ?!

sakura : bueno pasa que , este ... bueno ... yo... mientras estabas inconciente , yo ...yo ... yo... yo te besaba .

gohan sonrio , gohan : bueno ees una lastima que todo ese tiempo alla estado inconciente ,...

ahora sakura se puso mas seria ..

tambien queria contarte otra cosa , gohan tambien cambio su expresion : apesar de que este año no enfrentariamos a orocharu , bueno naruto y yo nos encargamos de el con los demas ninjas , el ya no sigu vivo , asique ya que estas aqui puedes quedarte un largo tiempo a disfrutar , te parce ?!

gohan cambio completamente su cara : esa es una gran noticia sakura -chan .

sakura , lo miro sonriendo , verdad que si , bueno volvamos a la fiesta.

cuando hambos regresaron con todos, todos estaban reunidos atrabes de una tele y una casetera , obserbando algo ,sakura se hacerca , todos se estaban riendo , cuando ella estama llegando preunto , sakura :que estan biendo ?, naruto aun estaba frnte al televisor , burlandose , luedo ella se haerca al aparato y lo mira , ellos estaban biendo su confesicon hacia gohan , ella no sabia si golpearlos o reirse , asique hizo ambas , pero al unico que golpeo fue a naruto , ella grito : naruto -kunnnnn! heres un idiota ! que haces observando mis cosas acaso no tines vida propia , que tienes que andarte metiendo en la vida de los demas eH? contesta !

gohan se reia , ella le hacia acordar mucho a su madre , ...

al finalizar la fiesta gohan llevo a sakura a su casa ...

sakura : bueno , gohan espero que nos veamos mañana .

gohan :claro me encantaria .

y le dio un tierno beso en lo labios.

gohan :adios , que duermas bien .

antes de ue el tomara buelo sakura lo tomo de la mano , cuando gohan se dio buelta ella le pregunto , yhhhh gohan ya tenes donde quedarte ?

gohan dijo : hay no que tonto ! me habia olvidado de ese detalle ! jaja bueno no te preocupes , le preguntare a naruto si me puedo quedar con el por hoy y luego ire a ver donde me puedo quedar , en serio no te preocupes , sakura -chan ...

sakura : gohan , no deves hacer eso , es decir , puedes quedarte con migo por el tiempo que quieras , no hay ningun problema .

gohan : en serio lo diices ?!

sakura :si ! por que no ?

gohan : esta bien , espero no ser mucha molestia.

sakura : para nada gohan... bueno , pasa ...

gohan : si gracias :)

gohan saco unas mantas u un colchon de una de las capsulas , y se recosto , bueno listo ya tengo mi cama , sonrio , colocando una mano sobre su cambeza , como solia hacerlo su padre son goku.

se quedaron hablando un rato mas y luego se quedaron dormidos , un rato despues sakura se levanta y va al baño a ponerse un pijama para dormir luego se recuesta y no recuerda nada mas , al dia siguiente , ambos se despiertan al mismo tiempo , sakura y gohan se encontraban acurrucados juntos en la misma cama , ambos se sonrojaron . y sakura rompio el hielo, buenos dias gohan ,.

gohan : buenos dias sakura (el sonrio )

sakura :(tambien sonrio ) , quieres ir abajo asi desallunamos ?

gohan : esta ben , de hacuerdo , quieres que balla a comprar algo , no quiero ser una molestia .

sakura : hay gohan , como puedes decir tal cosa, tu heres mi invitado , una mujer se deve encargar de eso , ademas se que podemos desallunar muy rico , bamos ?

gohan : bamos .

ambos se levataron . y fueron a la cocina de la casa de sakura , ellos se encontraban solos lla que la madre de sakura sa habia ido a una aldea lejana a entregar unos muy lindos y delicados bestidos .

luego de desallunar alien toco la puerta y gohan fue a ver quien era , esa persona entro rapidamente en la casa , era kakashi , el no se percato de que era gohan y dijo : sakura devemos salir en una mision a la aldea escondida entre las nubes mañana a las 10 :30 am , cuando el se dio buelta estaba muy sorprendido , ohh lo siento pense ue eras sakura , yhh dime , quien eres tu ?! pregunto el homnre de cabello plateado graciosamente .

gohan : wow kakashi , en serio no me reconoce ?

kakashi dijo: go ... ... eres tu ?! pregunto

sakura aparecio y dijo : en veradad no parece el no es asi kakashi .

el se percato de la precensia de sakura y dijo : hola sakura asi es .

emm , yh gohan no sabia que estabas aqui lamento si interrunpi algo , me retiro .

sakura :hay kakashi claro que no .

ambos ombre se sonrojaron un poco al ver que sakura llevava puesto un corto camison que era algo traslucido y conbinaba con sus ojos y su color de piel .

ella se hacerco a el y kakashi dio un paso hacia atras , yh digame kakashi que hace por aqui ? pregunto ella .

kakashi , bueno , es que hay una misimon que cumplir en la aldea escondida entre las nubes y bueno , debemos salir para alla mañana a las 10:30 am .

gohan : kakashi , puedo partisipar de esta mision ?

kakashi , eh claro gohan , sera un plaser .

gohan , perfecto.

el dia paso muy rapido y gohan habia llevado a pasear y a comer aun bello restoran a sakura .

al dia siguiente , naruto , sakura y gohan se encontraban esperando a kakashi en la puerta de entrada a konoha , sakura dijo: ese tipo nunca cambia , siempre llega tarde e inventa cualquier escusa tonta .

depronto aparece kakashi y dice : lo siento por llegar tarde es que no sabia que libro elegir para este biaje .

sakura : lo ven siempre inbenta cualquier escusa tonta .

kakashi , esta bien lo siento sakura , bueno , que les parece si bamos llendo .

todos asintieron .

kakashi : entonces bamos equipo siete , hay una mision que cumplir .

gohan saco su banda y se la coloco pero antes de que lo hiciera , kakashi lo detubo espera gohan , creo que esa lla no en la vanda apropiada para ti, te estas , elige una son iguales a las que tenia antes pero en rojo y negro , el sinificado en otro ...

mientras kakashi le enseñaba a gohn el significado de las bandas sakura busco algo en su mochila y cuando lo saco dijo :

oigan chicos , no cren que seria mas facil llevar todas las cosas en esta capsula ?

naruto , si sakura , tienes razon , bueno toma las cosas de kakashi al parecer esta muy consentrado hablando con gohan , luego de encapsular las cosas nauto dijo :

hoigan kakashi ! gohan! que les parece si vamos , .

gohan y kakashi asintieron , si lla vamos .

kakashi :te obsequio ambas como regalo de bienbenida .

gohan : gracias .creo que en esta ocasion usare la roja . cuando se la coloco ambos abansaron y se pusiern a la par de naruto y sakra , entonces ambos bieron a gohan y dijieron :Gohan te queda muy bien esa banda roja combina con tus muñequeras y tu gi azul . dijieron sus amigos sonrientes .

gohan : gracias !

hoiga kakashi , digame de que trata esta mision ?

sakura :si kakashi en realidad no nos a dicho sobre que es .

naruto : nos podria decir sobre que trata ?

kakashi : bueno ya que estan tan interesado en el tema , esto es asi,:al pareser una chica ah llegado de otra dimension de la misma forma que tu cuando tenias trece años dijo kakashi mirando con su unico ojo a gohan , lo mas raro es que esta chica tiene tusmismas caracteristicas apesar de ser una ninja , dicen que puede hacer ataques simultaños sin necesidad de hacer movimientos de manos yo elegui esta mision lla que estoy un poco al tanto de lo que puede estar utilizando , y mejor aun es muy conveñente que estes aqui gohan nos seras de una gran alluda .gohan : asintio con la cabeza () luego se puso a pensar para si mismo :_sera posible que una persona pueda utilizar ki y chacra al mismo tiempo ?_

depronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamienotos , era la vos de kakashi que dijo : ademas dicen que es muy poderosa .

dos dias despues llegaron a la aldea esocndida entre las nuves , alien los recibio y les dijo : gracias por venir : ella se encuentra por alla , el señalo un montaña .

gohan : gracias , luego sujeto a kakashi , naruto y a sakura y los llevo bolando hacia alla , entonces cuando llegaron se encontraron con una chica de pelo castaño con las puntas de color bordo y algunos mechones de pelo de colorazul , sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde , era un color tan lleno de vida , y ella era muy preciosa , pero muy preciosa .el devia admitirlo. ella se percato de sus precensias y dijo : quienes son y quien quieren ?

gohan se hacerco sin ningun miedo , todos estaban muy sorprendidos , yo soy Son Gohan , tengo dieciseis años , soy de otra dimesion pero me ecuentro de visita , estoy en una mision y solo queria saber quien eres , de donde bienes , y que quire , me podrias responder eso , ella afirmo y se paro.

mi nombre es Nails Senkara , tambien tengo dieciseis años soy una super sajajininja , al parecer soy la unica que existe , bengo de un planeta llamado vegita , pero estube viviendo en la tierra desde que tenia cinco años de edad , tambien soy de otra dimension , lo unico que quiero es regresar a mi dimension pero necesito alguna forma para recgresar y estube tres años aqui en esta dimension pero al aprecer nadie estaba dispuesto a alludarme es por eso que tuve qe hacer eso ...

gohan : esto es una gran coinsidencia , yo al parecer probengo de la misma dimension que tu , y tambien soy un ssj pero bueno soy un semi-sajajin ,

senkara lo interrumpio , senkara : demuestralo dijo ella desafiante hacia gohan ya que no le podia creer .

gohan :esta bien no hay ingun problema , el se transformo en ssj .

senkara :muy bien te creo , y dime asta que nivel de ssj puedes llegar ? pregunto ella con algo de intriga .

gohan :asta el segundo nivel , pero creo que podre superarlo , es decir me eh buelto muy fuerte pero aun no lo se

senkara :bueno , al parecer es algo en lo que no somos en comun , yo si puedo superar al ssj 2 cuando lo logres pasar , gohan , me gustaria tener una pelea con tigo , que te parece ?.

gohan : si , me encantaria .

senkara : tengo una pregunta para ti , gohan.

gohan :dime .

senkara :bueno , tu me habias dicho que estabas en esta dimencion de visita , como es eso ? acaso tu puedes regresar a tu dimension como si nada ?

gohan : ahora si , resulta que cuando tenia trece años estuve aqui por acsidente lla que una amiga habia construido una maquina de paso de dimencion que aun no estaa lista , entonces tuvieron que reunir las esferas del dragon para volverme a mi dimension .ahora mi amiga ah logrado y mejorado el paso de dimencion con un control remoto , uno lo tengo yo , otro tiene ella y hay uno por las dudas , aunque solo esta programado para estas dos dimenciones es increible . si quierscuando yo regrese puedes venir con migo .

senkara :enserio arias eso?

gohan si claro ( el sonrio y ella tambien )gohan se habia olvidado de sus compañerosy de pronto recordo , ahh sierto casi lo olvido ven te presentare a mis amigos , depronto gohan y la misteriosa chica llamada senkara se diriuieron hacia el grupo de personas , naruto dijo :

que esta pasando? ellos se dirigen hacia aqui como si nada !

kakashi :al parecer la chica no es ninguna amenaza , talves es una aliada o conocida de gohan.

sakura : eso parece , espero que gohan nos cuente lo que esta pasando.

gohan :naruto , sakura ,kakashi , ella es senkara , al parecer ella es un ssj como yo y es de la misma dimencion , cuando regrese a mi dimension la llevare con migo , eso es todo , al parecer no hay ningun peligro .

naruto se puso algo rojo y le dijo : hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto , un gusto conocerte .

senkara : igualmente naruto , es un placer , mi nombre es Nails Senkara .

sakura : hola mi nombre es Haruno Sakura , es un placer

senkara : gracias sakura , igualmente , es un placer .

kakashi : hola mi nombre es Kakashi -Hatake un gusto.

senkara :igualmente kakashi .( con una sonrisa en sus labios ).al parecer ustedes son de conoha , de la aldea escondida entre las ojas no es asi ?

naruto:asi es , por ?

senkara : no solo era una duda , se que el biaje de aqui sera d como minimo tres dias puede ser ?

kakashi : asi es.

senkara :bueno , yo puedo llevarlos asta alli en un santiamen .

sakura : y como aras eso? pregunto con entusiasmo.

gohan : dejame adivinar , teletransportacion , no es asi ?

senkara :si! como sabias ?!

gohan : simple es una tecnica que utilizaba mi padre .

senkara : espera ! , tu padre se llamaba Son Goku?

gohan : asi es acaso lo conocias ?

senkara : bueno , no en persona pero que gran casualidad , estoy muy contenta , al parecer tu eres mi primo.

gohan : queee! eso es imposible !

senkara : conosiste a raditz ?

gohan : si ese malbado , me habia secuestrado .

senkara : bueno el era mi padre , al parecer era el ermano mayor de tu padre , pero el en realidad , tu padre se llama kakartto , pero cuando vino a la tierra lo nombro goku no es cierto?

gohan : lo siento , por haber dicho eso sobre tu padre .

senkara : no tenes por que disculparte yo se que mi padre no fue un muy buen hombre con las personas pero si supo que hacer ara que sobreviviera , el me mando al planeta tierra de la otra dimension para que no fuera asesinada por frizeer .

gohan : y dime como es que llegaste aqui ase tres años ?

senkara :bueno , habia un dragon jigante y yo me colge de el y me cai de el y luego desparecio , y me quede aqui desde entonces , se que es algo bobo pero es que estaba algo impresionada .bueno tomense las manos y sujetenme .

depronto se encontraban en la aldea ,en la ntrada de ella .

gohan: bueno que te parece si en uno o dos meses vovemos a nuestra dimension?

senkara : me parece bien , pero no te molestaria , no se , mejor cuatro meces en ves de dos o tres , es que quiero tener una de esas bandas , es decir yo la tengo tambien pero es que lla esta muy bieja y...

gohan : si me encantaria entonces dentro de cuatro meses nos marcamos , ten esta banda espero que te sirba .

senkara :gracias primo gohan , ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un amistoso abraso .

naruto: yh dime sekara en donde te quedaras todo ese tiempo ?

sakura si eso e verdad donde te quedaras ?

senkara : no lo se , no importa eso eslo de menos .

naruto : ( un poco sonrojado) si quieres puedes quedarte con migo , tan solo si quieres , digo para tu comodidad .

senkara : en serio naruto?! gracias ! eres el mejor .

kakashi : bueno yo los dejo tengo que ir con lady tsunade a preguntarle algo , nos vemos .

sakura : ah kakashi , podria preguntarle cuando vuelvo a mis clases con ella de mi paret ?

kakashi : claro sakura no hay problema , adios chicos

kakashi se despidio y se retiro .

senkara : bueno me eh enterado que hacen un rico ramen aqui y como es hora de comer , que les parece si lo invito a comer , ustedes que viven por aqui conocen un buen lugar donde sirvan ramen ?

naruto: claroooo yo te guio!

senkara : genial!

sakura : estas segura de lo que haces , estos dos comen como vestias .

senkara : no te preocupes estoy muy consiente , el apetito de un sajajin es muy grande y al parecer naruto tiene un demoño que alimentar dentro de el , no te preocupes probablemente con migo fundan el lugar tal vez tegnga un apetito como el de gohan... ella se rio .

sakura :jaja de acuerdo vamos .

cuando se encontraban en el lugar sakura se sorprendio por l cantidad de tasonse de ramen que tenian acumulados naruto y gohan, senkara habia comido normal , a comparacion de los otros ds individuos .

sencara : para si misma:_rayos tengo tanta hambre , pero no puedo comer tan exageradamente , podria espantar a los demas , mejor en la mañana voy a algun lugar y me avasteso de comida ._ella sonrio.

sakura como ya habia terminado y estaba completamnte llena comenso a contar los tazones de ramen de cada chico , naruto habia comido 25 tazones de ramen , sin contar el que ahora estaba ingiriendo , senkara solo habia comido dos , sin contar el que estaba comiendo ahora , el mas impresionante , gohan el tenia 45 tazones de ramen .

senkara : bueno al parecer hoy no tenia mucho apetito , realmente me llene ._mentira me estoy muriendo de hambre. rayos. _

cuando todosterminaron senkara le dijo al vendedor : es impresionante como comen no ?

vendedor :asi es , entre los dos no me dejaran ni la olla . todos se rieron .

senkara : digame cuanto es .

el vendedor le dijo una gran cantidad de dinero que la parecer no sorprendio a lachica , ella saco su villetera y le dio el dinero diciendole : muchas gracias , estuno delicioso , guarde el cambio porfavor, adios .el vendedor le agradecio mientras se alejaban .

gohan : wow senkara , lamento todo lo que te hice pagar por mi parte , yo... lo siento.

naruto:si to tambien es que cuando veo ramen... ahhh me vuelvo una vestia , lo siento .senkara : que mucho? todo lo contrario de echo casi nunca gasto tan poco en comida , con los trabajos que ago , el dinero me sobra , ademas naruto , es lo menos que puedo hacer , despues de todo me estas dejando vivir en tu casa , y lo mas importante es alimentarse bien , ademas todos ustedes son mis amigos .

todos rieron y hablaron . bueno adios se despidieron sakura y gohan , naruto: bueno si quieres vamos llendo a mi casa te parece ?

senkara :eh, a si , este ... si quieres ve tu yo te alcanso.

naruto:esta bien , (mientras naruto caminaba a unos pocos metros de sencara le dio): un momento como haras para saber donde esta mi casa ?

senkara : atravez de tu ki .

naruto : si sobre eso , yo no tengo ki tengo chacra .

senkara : no te equivocas , puedo sentir tu precensia de a kilometros , tan solo esta oculto y mesclaod con tu energia vital y el chacra es todo .como tener lo tienes ,como usarlo no se si puedes , tendrias que tener un gran control enre ambos y no es algo que sea muy facil. como sea luego te alcanso naruto . nos vemos.

senkara : fue al mercado y compro un monton de viveres ;pan , queso, leche , frutas , verduras , cereales , yogurts , jugos , helados y mucho mucho ramen termino de hacer las compas dijo :bueno creo que por ahora esta bien mañana comprare mas , ahora a lo de naruto - kun .

naruto ollo que alien tocaba en la puerta , y la abrio , era senkara , estaba cubirta con volsas llena de comida y alimentos .

naruto : senkara no tenias que comprar todo eso .

senkara : hay naruto porfavor , es lo menos que puedo hacer ya te dije .disculpa donde esta tu cocina o algun lugar donde meter todo esto?

naruto:(asombrado) a si por aqui ,...

senkara acomodo todas las cosas en su lugar .naruto disculpa mi desubicacion pero dode puedo dormir ...

naruto: eh si quiere puedes dormir en mi habitcion no hay ningun problema verdad ?

senkara : claro que no por ?

naruto : no sollo decia

(ambos se rieron )

naruto : lamento decirlo , pero es que soy un poco umilde y bueno , no tengo agun otro colchon o algo para ofrecerte , si queres podes dormir en mi cama .

senkara : esta bien .

naruto:pasa ( le señalo la puerta de su habitacion )se que no es mucho pero , bueno , es lo que tengo.

senkara , estas bromiando , es increible , me encanta . peropara escuchame , tu cama es grande , por que no dormimos ambos , digo solo somos amigos , ademas sino dnde dormiras tu ?

naruto : esta bien no hay ningun problema .

senkara: disculpa tenes un baño en el que me oueda cambiar ?

naruto : si claro , es ahi .

senkara :gracia , enseguida regreso .

luego de que senkara se cambio salio del baño con un corto vestido de color verde claro con mangas de estaba imnotisado , su pijama conbinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, luego de unos segundos reacciono .

naruto: bueno ponte comoda ahora regreso , tomo su pijama entro al baño y se cambio. el no se haba dado cuenta pero se habia tomado un gran rato ,cuando salio senkara estaba dormida en su cama , el la miro tiernamente y se acosto junto a ella abrasandola por la sintura ... luego se uqedo dormido...

en la casa de sakura gohan y ella se encontraban acostados en la cama diciendose cosas , dando se carino en muestra de su amor .era raro , nunca tuvieron oficialmente una cita, solo salieron como amigos , y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en una relacion de "amigovios".

habia pasado el tiempo , y gohan devia regrear a su casa lla que tenia un hermanito y una madre que cuidar, todos fueron a despedir a los dos jovenes que se marchaban , mientras senkara rebisaba unas bolas muy parecidas a las capsulas las iva abriendo para asegurarse de que no se olvidara nada ella se encontraba asolas con naruto en su casa , naruto la observava como si le quisiera decir algo pero no podia .

mientras senkara habrio la ultima bola y habia uan cama con una almohada y una lampara incluida , de pronto naruto reacciono ,

naruto :eh senkara , no era que no tenias donde dormir o alguna cama ?

senkara :ah si sobre eso , era mentira , es que queria estar serca de ti , es que la verdad sienot algo por ti y me areces muy lindo.

naruto : lo dices en serio ?! es que yo tambien sienot alog asi por ti no puedodejar de mirarte ..

senkara : soy una tonta ! si te lo ubiera dicho antes tal vez podriamos haber estados "juntos " mas tiempo.

naruto:no importa , nos volveremos a ver no es asi ?

senkara: asi es . bueno vamos gohan me deve esbe estar esperando .ambos ninjas salieron de la casa de naruto y se despidieron , ..

gohan :realmente no me quiero ir ,pero devo regresar con mi hermano y mi madre , yo se que ellos me necesian .

sakura : s..s...si ...gohan entiendo te voy a extranar

luego gohan la tomo por la sinura y le dio un apasionado beso . cuando todos estaban reunidos se despidieron de ambos semi . sajajin , gohan abrio el portal de dimensiones y se metieron dentro de el , luego el portal se serro y ambos chicos aparecieron en la otra dimencion.

senkara : bueno , muchas gracas gohan , espero que en otro momento nos volvamos a ver , me gustaria conocer a tu madre , a tu hermanito y a la marabillosa persona que hiso esa favulosa maquina.

gohan :si , estoy seguro de que a mi madre y bulma estaran muy contentas de conocerte .

FIN


End file.
